Pequeñitos
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado por que los niños y las niñas, cuando son pequeños, preguntan tanto? Bueno, Tachimukai y Haruna sí que se lo han preguntado...


**Hoooolaaaa, cuanto tiempo! Realmente echaba de menos publicar algo, pero estoy tan atareada con los exámenes que voy a tener que no tuve tiempo para poner las conti de mis fics… lo siento, no me peguéis! T-T**

**Esto está basado en una escena de teatro que yo representé como narradora, me lo pasé muy bien! XD **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, forman parte de Level-5, si me perteneciesen a mí… uy, lo que haría! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeñitos<strong>

**Haruki Tachimukai tenía 6 años y, como todos los niños, las dudas siempre emergen en él. Pero… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado porque los niños preguntan tanto alguna vez?**

—Papá… —llamó el pequeño mientras miraba a su padre, Tachimukai Yuuki, que estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión—. ¿Me compras el muñeco nuevo que salió en la televisión?

—No Haruki, ya te dije que no.

**Oh Tachimukai, la has fastidiado… comienza tu asedio. **

—Papá, papá, ¿por qué el mar es azul?

—¿Eh? —Tachimukai miró sorprendido a su hijo por el repentino cambio de tema—. Pues… porque se refleja en el cielo.

—Ah… papá, ¿por qué el cielo es azul?

—Esto… hijo, el cielo es azul porque… porque… ¡son cosas de la estratosfera!

—Vaya… papá, papá. ¿Qué es la estratosfera? —preguntó aún más curioso el pequeño Tachimukai. Yuuki tragó duro y miró a su hijo.

—Que es la… es decir, ¿me estás preguntando qué es la estratosfera?

—¡Sí!

—¡Yo no sé qué os enseñan ahora en el colegio! Anda, coge el dinero de mi cartera, compra ese estúpido muñeco y déjame en paz —informó el mayor mientras ponía una mano en su frente en señal de cansancio.

**Pues así que como consiguen todo, preguntando. De hecho, está demostrado que son más inteligentes que los mayores. Los niños siempre formulan cuestiones como…**

—Mamá —llamó Haruki tirando del delantal de la peli azul. Haruna miró a su hijo y preguntó con una sonrisa:

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—¿Por qué el mar no se sale?

—… —extrañada.

—¿Las pájaros que hay en Francia son franceses? —siguió preguntando el pequeño castaño. Haruna parpadeó y una gota resbaló por su cabeza, ¿qué se supone que debía responder a eso?

—Esto… los pájaros de Francia… pues…

—¿En el cielo hay "El Corte inglés"? —preguntó emocionado pensando que encima de una nube estaría el centro comercial.

**La razón por la que pregunta todo eso es porque los niños no aprendieron a tener prejuicios, preguntan las cosas y no les da vergüenza. **

**Aunque, hai varios lugares en donde los niños preguntan especialmente. Unos de ellos es la cama. Tú te vas a acostar después de un duro día de trabajo y como él no puede dormir, te acribilla a preguntas…**

—Papá, ¿los conejos lavan los dientes? —preguntó Haruki mirando a su padre. Tachimukai abrió los ojos con impresión al oír semejante pregunta.

—Sí, sí que lo hacen. Venga, hasta mañana…

—Papi, ¿por dónde mean los peces?

—¡¿Eh? —preguntó el castaño mayor sorprendido, su hijo era de lo más extraño—. Esto… por un agujerito, venga, duérmete…

—¿Y los animales por qué no llevan gafas?

—Porque ellos… duermen mucho y no tienen la vista cansada. Duerme venga, ¡duérmete ya! —dijo el hombre desesperado.

**Y a las tantas de la madrugada, él se va corriendo a tu habitación y dice…**

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿A qué no se dice gilipollas? ¿A qué no se dice? —preguntó algo alterado el pequeño Haruki. Haruna y Yuuki despertaron espantados al oír eso y la mujer gritó:

—¡Haruki! ¿Qué estás viendo a estas horas?

**Su segundo lugar favorito para hacer preguntas es el coche. Cuando vas con alguien , él de repente suelta…**

—Papá, ¿por qué el abuelo no tiene pelo en la cabeza? —preguntó Haruki, que señalaba al señor Tachimukai, que se había dormido en el asiento de atrás. Yuuki puso cara de terror, su padre se enfadaría si se despertaba y escuchaba eso.

—Niño, calla y mira las nubes. Y sí, sí que tiene pelo.

—¡No tiene! ¡En esa parte no tiene, no lo tiene! ¡Se le ve la carne! —señaló del muchacho mientras señalaba la cabeza de su abuelo.

**El tercer sitio donde los niños se ponen filósofos… es el baño. Sienten el wáter y comienzan a surgirle las dudas trascendentales…**

—Papá… ¿de qué color es la piel de Dios? —preguntó Haruki mirando a su padre. Este miró a su hijo sin saber que decir y responde después:

—Bueno, eh… Dios no tiene piel, cariño. Dios es etéreo.

—¡Ah! —soltó el pequeño con emoción—. "Estéreo", como el radiocasete.

**Aunque lo malo no es cuando no sabes qué responderles… lo malo es cuando te ponen en un compromiso. Por ejemplo, en la casa de los abuelos maternos cuando está toda la familia reunida, él se encapricha con algún cuadro o figura.**

—Abuela, ¿me das esa figura? —preguntó Haruki mientras estiraba un bracito señalando la figura que quería. La señora Otonashi sonrió y contestó:

—No cariño, pero cuando muera será para ti.

—Ah… ¿y cuándo te vas a morir?

—¡HARUKI! —gritaron Tachimukai y Haruna.

**No es que los niños sean crueles ¿eh? ¡Pero necesitan informarse!**

**Y aunque digan que de mayores quieran ser bomberos, policías, futbolistas o médicos, lo que de verdad llevan dentro es el periodismo. **

**Un niño precisa información. La infancia es una etapa llena de dudas.**

—Mamá, ¿de dónde salen las chuletas?

—De los corderos, los hijos de las ovejas —respondió Haruna con una sonrisa. Haruki también sonrió y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo el de Norit?

—Ah —Haruna tenía una gota resbalando por su cabeza, después sonrió y contestó—. ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

**O también…**

—Papá, ¿quién puede más Spiderman o Superman?

—Eh… no sé, creo que Superman —contestó el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros, deseando que su hijo no empezara con sus eternas preguntas. Haruki sonrió ante la respuesta de su papá.

—¿Y quién puede más? ¿Tú o Superman?

—¡Uf!

**Y es que el niño tiene tantas dudas que incluso hai veces que pregunta las cosas cuando ya has hizo.**

—Papi, ¿a qué no pasa nada si tiro los macarrones por la ventana?

—No, no pasa nada.

—¿A qué no pasa nada si las gafas de mamá rompen?

—No, no pasa nada.

—¿A qué no pasa nada si meto un garbanzo en la nariz y lo absorbo hacia dentro?

—No, no pasa… ¡Haruki! ¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó alterado Yuuki mientras se dirigía donde estaba su hijo.

**Pero los niños van más allá y practican el periodismo de investigación…**

—Papá, Shinichi dice que el coche de su papá es mejor que el tuyo —dijo el pequeño Haruki mientras tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta de su papá. Tachimukai frunció el ceño, el padre de Shinichi era Atsuya, resopló molesto y dijo:

—¡Venga ya! Es un estúpido…

—Pues dice que es un 16 válvulas y que vale 4 millones.

—Por eso es estúpido —respondió el padre—, cuando te vuelva a decir eso le dices que el nuestro vale 6 millones.

**Entonces el niño va a contrastar la información con otra fuente.**

—Mamá… ¿cuánto vale el coche de papá?

—Cuatro millones —respondió Haruna con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo, aunque extrañada por la pregunta. Haruki puso cara de duda y soltó:

—¡No mamá! ¡Cuatro millones es lo que vale el coche del padre de Shinichi! Papá dice que su coche vale seis millones.

—Pero… ¡seis millones! —dijo espantada la mujer—. ¡Tu padre es estúpido!

—No mamá, estúpido es el padre de Shinichi.

—¡No! ¡Tu padre también! ¡Se va a enterar! —gruñó la mujer saliendo de la cocina—. ¡Yuuki! ¡¿Cómo que seis millones?

**Y claro, esto genera otra duda más en los niños, ya que tiene que preguntar en el colegio…**

—Sensei… ¿por qué todos los padres son estúpidos?

**Está claro que esta etapa pasará, puede que Haruna y Tachimukai lo estén experimentando con su pequeño hijo Haruki Tachimukai de apenas seis años, solo esperemos que a esta joven pareja no se les haga muy largo la etapa de dudas de su pequeño niño.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, yo me divertí mucho escribiendo y recordando viejas experiencias! XD<strong>

**La verdad es que ya me había inventado a Haruki y a Shinichi hace tiempo... a que Haruki es lindo? Aww… es un amor! ^-^**

**Bueno, espero que os hayáis reído (la intención era esa, no sé si lo conseguí ^^').**

**Últimamente estoy muy enfadada... MUY enfadada, y no tranquilos, no es con vosotros pero... ¡ME HAN PLAGIADOS DOS ONE-SHOTS MÍOS DE INAZUMA! Es indignante... y por encima, esa "autora" (si se le puede llamar así ¬¬) se pavoneaba de que se había esforzado mucho en escribirlo, ¡MENUDA TROLA! Pff... tiene suerte de que esté en un foro y yo no sepa manejarme en un foro, sino se iba a enterar!**

**Bueno, ahora estoy más tranquila al haberme desahogado... u.u**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho! Estaré oficialmente disponible el 1 de setiembre, así podré ponerme a ver que fics que quiero leer y poder dejar reviews, es que no tengo tiempo, tengo que prepararme para los exámenes.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
